Dreamer
by Aimee.Gee
Summary: This is a fun story about love, romance and dreams. staring Hermione, Draco Malfoy and Ginny enjoy :  and review!


Dreamer

( yawn ) Another day at school, I quickly got dressed. My brown curls tied up in a pony, blazer on, tie hanging low. I was so exited to see Draco (major crush on him ) , today was the day I was going to ask him out, even though there were rumors he liked a girl called Ginny.

Finally I made it to school all excited and scared at the same time. I walked into English and there he was looking gorgeous as ever. I approached him and went for the kill, " ermm … Draco I was wondering if you would like to go out with me ?", I waited in suspense.

" ok sure, how about tonight cinemas ?". OMG all my life I had waited for this moment and finally it had come.

" sure… 7 alright".

" ok I will pick you up just before 7".

" ok".

We spent the hole day just staring at each other, waiting for tonight to come ( I'd never really noticed but he has lovely eyes ).

Yes it was the end of the day.

" ermm.. Hermione I'll see you soon". He kissed my cheek.

" ok see you soon"

Finally I was home. Oh no what should I wear, I emptied the hole of my wardrobe. T- shirts, jeans, skirts, dresses etc everywhere! I ended up going for my comfortable skinny jeans, blue jumper and grey hug boots.

It was 7:45 and the door bell rang, "oh no mom how's my hair!"

"fine sweetheart". I ran to the door straitening my clothes as I went. I opened the door to find Draco standing there lovely as ever holding a box of chocolates. " thank you" I said blushing.

" are they all right?"

"yes of coarse"

" good, you look lovely, are you ready?"

" yeah"

" come on then, get in the car"

I made my way into the car nervous and scared worrying how my hair looked.

" what's the matter babe?"

" I'm just worried about how I look"

" you always look perfect to me". Sweet I thought to myself blushing. "what we going to see?"

" what ever you want"

" well I did have my eye on this comedy film"

"fine by me". So it was settled we went to see the comedy film. It was great, we walked in hand in hand, brought our tickets, and sat on the back row kissing, telling jokes and having popcorn fights. It was everything I expected it to be, fun, exciting and romantic.

He walked me home afterwards, we were both extremely loved up and walking very close together with his arm wrapped around my waist.

"did you enjoy yourself ?", he asked me in his warm honey voice.

" coarse, I always enjoy myself when I'm with you", which was of coarse true.

" your so sweet, I'm glad your all mine". He then moved in for a sneaky snog, no objections there. I have to say that was the best snog I had ever had in my life, it was so warm and gentle, like he was scared in case he hurt me. We finally made it to my house, he gave me a quick kiss and we said our good byes. I tip toed in to my house trying not to wake my mum as she was asleep on the settee, as she always was after watching a film.

I ran straight up into my room and shut the door so I could reflect on my day. A couple of minutes later I heard a tapping noise coming from my window, I looked to find little stones flying up to my window. I went to look, and there standing on my lawn was Draco.

" can I come up Hermione".

I thought for a moment, " alright as long you quite"

"ok".

He clambered up to my window where I had left it open for him and jumped into my room. " what do you want Draco it's late"

" I'm sorry I wanted to see you"

" we have only been apart 15 minutes….." Before I could finish he was on me like a ton of bricks, kissing me passionately. He pushed me on to my bed, we started to get intimate, not that I was going to stop it or I wasn't enjoying it.

It was the next morning I lay in bed unaware I was alone.

" Hermione its time for school your going to be late!"

I rolled over and noticed that Draco had gone, It was to late for me to question. Surprised I made it to school on time for my first lesson. Maths. I met up with Draco on the way while we discussed last night. We walked into Math hand in hand, surprise, surprise everyone knew about me and him including Ginny. We were 20 minutes into the lesson when Ginny called Draco over.

" Draco I'm so jealous I never knew how much I loved you until you decided to go out with that mudblood, please go out with me". Surprised Draco said yes, seems as he did have a major crush on her. He walked over to me to break the news.

" what did Ginny want" I asked as I gave her the evils.

" look sweetheart I want you to remember that I will always love you no matter what, but you see…"

I cut into his sentence. " I don't think I like where this is going"

" look baby, Ginny and I are getting together turns out that she's the one for me, you know I've always liked her, well now she actually likes me back"

" OMG your dumping me for that scruff", I said shocked.

" I'm sorry Hermione"

"you will be". I was so angry and upset that I ran to the front of the class and shouted, " Draco Malfoy is a lying, cheating, good for nothing scum and I hate him!". I ran up to him and slapped him round the face, and then ran out of the class crying. The last thing I heard from Draco Malfoy was, " noooo! Hermione wait….!".

A couple of weeks later I started to get morning sickness, I told my mum who advised me to take a pregnancy test. I did a she told me nervous and scared. I found out that I was 1 month pregnant. I sat on the settee crying trying to figure out who I was with 1 month ago, then it hit me I was with Draco exactly 1 month ago in my room. Was I pregnant with Draco Malfoy's child!.

" Hermione get up your going to be really late for your first day back at school!". I awoke startled and confused.


End file.
